


Transformers - Drabbles, Prompts, and Miscellaneous

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Drabbles, Prompts, and Misc. [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Mid-Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Birthday Messages, Bitterness, Blue Eyed Wolves, Concerned Soundwave, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Fighting, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Joyful, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Nostalgia, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Orders, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Possession, Reunions, Role Reversal, Romance, Spider Venom, Suspicions, Violence, biography, introductions, vow of silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of Transformers: Prime fics and art that won't fit anywhere else. Will range anywhere between major fluff to major angst. Feel free to give prompts, cos I'd be happy to oblige. Cheers! :)</p><p>Chapt. 9: Bulkhead & Miko - Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knockout - Creation Day

He had done it again, Knockout realized, closing his mouth with a snap. He had been talking to himself, expecting a bulky blue assistant to acknowledge him with something—a slap on the shoulder, a wry laugh, anything. But when he had turned to ask why this wasn't the case, he remembered.

Dead...Breakdown was dead.

Knockout had hoped it would have worn off by now: the lonely ache deep in his spark. That one saying, "You never know what you have until it's gone", it was true. He'd taken Breakdown for granted.

He was probably feeling this way, Knockout reasoned quickly, because it was his creation day. Of the other Decepticons, only Breakdown had known the date and now he wasn't here to smile and hug him. Breakdown had rarely given him hugs, Knockout recalled sadly, but they were often appreciated and comforting.

As he returned his eyes to the computer screen, Knockout cocked his head in puzzlement when he saw an unfamiliar emblem in the lower left corner. He immediately clicked on it, knowing that if it was a virus Soundwave would be standing right behind him at any moment—

A video feed crackled suddenly to life and Knockout's optics widened when he heard a familiar voice cry happily, "Hey, Knockout! Wait, is this on?"

As his friend's face appeared through the static, Knockout leaned toward the screen, croaking, "Break..."

"Sorry, this recorder's a little fuzzy," Breakdown continued, shaking his head. "Nothing will be as good as Soundwave, right? And it's not like I'm going to go and ask him to record this! He'll probably just give me that blank stare...but never mind. I've finally managed to master the computer—cheers for me!—and programmed this video to pop up on this particular day. If you don't know why, I might have to do some buffing in your neural net. Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to do that sooner or later."

Knockout choked out a laugh. "I'd let you try," he whispered.

"Anyway, today's your creation day, so I wanted to say congrats!" Breakdown fidgeted with a sheepish smile. "If I'm not in the room right now, I'm probably hiding somewhere. If I know you, you'll make such a big deal out of this that I'll be embarrassed. Maybe you should just delete this..."

"Not a chance," Knockout muttered, wanting to press his moist optics closed yet not wanting to block out Breakdown's image for even a nanocycle.

"Ugh, I'd better finish this before Megatron catches me and gives me a lecture. Happy creation day, K.O.!" Breakdown repeated, grinning broadly. "You're finally getting rusty, but don't worry. I'll buff a few centuries off you yet!"

"No," Knockout gasped as the picture blipped off. "Breakdown!" When the usual screen maximized, Knockout swallowed hard and leaned his forehelm against the screen. Even as the lubricant in his optics spilled, Knockout couldn't help but laugh weakly, accessing his deeply encoded personal file and saving the video.

Saving Breakdown.


	2. Soundwave & Ratchet - Carried Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set mid-episode "Minus One" - what we don't see of Ratchet's abduction.

Soundwave had been lapsed into oblivion for quite some time now, but when he felt Laserbeak slam onto his chest and scroll Megatron's orders across his drives, he was instantly alert. **Objective: Awaiting Pickup**.

The young, reckless Autobot tried to take him on alone. Soundwave almost found himself laughing, which would have made two breaks of his silence in one day. That wasn't acceptable, Soundwave decided, reaching out with a long tentacle and sending waves of electricity pouring into the youngling's body. The Wrecker received the same treatment, while the fleshling was rewarded with a nonchalant smack.

When given orders, Soundwave carried them out.

Ratchet scrambled backward as Soundwave approached, jerking his head around, trying to find a way to escape. Soundwave cornered him easily, lifting his sparking tentacles toward the medic.

"No!" Ratchet cried. With none of the other Autobots conscious to watch, he felt free to drop to the floor and press against the wall, shielding his head with his arms. Soundwave paused, concern passing behind his screen. He didn't want Ratchet so overwhelmed with fear that his processor glitched - he would be useless to Megatron if that happened.

Ratchet lowered his arms just enough for Soundwave to see the terror in his optics. "Soundwave," he begged. "Please don't. If you want to get out of here, I'll...I'll show you the way."

Soundwave didn't need him to show the way and he knew that as soon as Ratchet thought he had lulled him into trust there would be a double-cross. Still, he couldn't force away his worry and just electrocute him.

He had his orders - but he had known Ratchet for centuries and had never seen him vulnerable like this. After a while where the only noise was the crackling of his electricity, Soundwave reluctantly accessed the voice of a far younger Ratchet of long ago.

" _Shh...hold still and I'll make sure you feel as little pain as possible_."

Ratchet's mouth opened in disbelief and Soundwave knew he was recalling the circumstances of those words. Soundwave took advantage of the distraction. Closing in, he wrapped one tentacle around Ratchet's right shoulder and the other around his waist in some kind of defective hug, pulling him off the ground as he administered a short but powerful burst. The medic's cry of pain ended in a little squeak and he went limp, slumping forward against Soundwave's chest.

 **Objective: Carried Out (Literally)**.


	3. Optimus & Ratchet - Symbiosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post - the Terrorcon Battle in "Darkness Rising".

As Megatron shrank in the distance, Optimus felt overwhelming helplessness mix with the dark energon radiation in his system. Blinking to clear his vision, he turned and bent down, gently helping Ratchet up to stand beside him. Together they looked down at the mass army they had just destroyed.

"If this wasn't Megatron's end game," Ratchet said breathlessly, "what is?"

Optimus' eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer. Instead he glanced down and remarked quietly, "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Ratchet answered far too calmly. When Optimus stretched out a finger to touch his friend's arm, Ratchet flinched ever so slightly, confirming Optimus' suspicions.

"Let me see," he ordered evenly, hooking his left fingers into a sensitive groove of Ratchet's half-crushed shoulder and massaging it carefully, forcibly relaxing his arm.

"Ahh - who taught you that?" Ratchet stammered, fingers twitching minutely as he tried to escape the inevitable.

"You did, old friend," Optimus answered absentmindedly as he lifted Ratchet's arm and studied it closely. The inside of the elbow joint was blackened and smoking faintly...By the Allspark, were those glowing _teeth marks_? He gave Ratchet's shoulder one more comforting squeeze and then released it, moving his hand toward the wound.

"Don't touch it!" Ratchet snapped, venting with difficulty as he took a few steps to the left. Optimus sighed deeply.

"I want to help."

"That may be true, but I'm the medic here!" Ratchet reminded him, swaying slightly and looking surprised because of it.

"What is your opinion, then, of those marks right there?" Optimus asked, gesturing. Ratchet followed his finger and his eyebrows rose.

"Oh...dark ener-" Panting, he dropped to a crouch and rested his head on one knee. Optimus stepped forward, but Ratchet waved him off vaguely, muttering, "I know what Arcee was feeling now - the dizziness. I just need to wash out."

Optimus nodded his agreement and blinked again when his vision glitched. "I as well." As he picked Ratchet up and began the long downward climb, Optimus refrained from adding that, if Megatron was planning what he suspected, they likely wouldn't get a chance.


	4. Wheeljack/Arcee - Attributes

He didn't have a chance. Wheeljack knew from the moment Arcee first looked at him that she was always thinking about someone else.

But who was it? Wheeljack found himself studying the other mechs, wondering which one of them held the little femme's spark. They all had good attributes.

Optimus Prime was leader. Surely he'd have first dibs on the only female present? He was a handsome mech too, his features enhanced, heightened by the Matrix inside him.

The doc, Ratchet, was the word "genius" personified. His abilities went above and beyond impressive, and everyone knew that his grumpiness was a façade for a tender and worthy spark.

Bumblebee was adorable. His innocence and cheer made him quite fun to be around and the intuition he possessed was beyond his age. He knew exactly what everyone needed when they needed it.

Bulkhead...if it was Bulk, Wheeljack was going to scream. No, he would have a private talk with Bulk and then scream. Still, he could see the relationship happening. Bulkhead was kind and easygoing, loyal to a fault and eager to please.

He, Wheeljack, was a loner who hated teamwork unless it was within his own rules and, in the end, aimed to protect only himself. He wasn't a Prime - he wasn't a leader of _any_ kind. He wasn't smart or cute or pleasing and the handsomest thing about him was the grenade on his hip. Besides, the way they'd been introduced was through a Decepticon imposter!

Wheeljack watched the other mechs for weeks, waiting to see a move, but none came. At the point when he was becoming utterly comfused, he went for a drive to a high peak nearby and spotted her. His brakes squeaked slightly as he stopped short, but Arcee miraculously didn't hear. He could hear her, though.

"He's a lot like you, Cliff - you _and_ Tailgate. That's why I'm hesitating. I don't know if I can bear to lose a third..." Arcee sighed and shook her head with a wry laugh. "I know what you would say: "If you don't jump into the messy stuff, partner, someone's goin' to push you." But the thing is, I've already fallen in. I just don't -"

"Remember how to swim?" Wheeljack finished her sentence without thinking. Arcee whirled, her face contorted in disbelieving horror. Wheeljack transformed quickly, holding out his hands. "Wait! Don't go, Arcee. I haven't been here long, so I didn't hear everything you said. I just have to ask you...who were you talking about?"

Arcee stood stiffly for many tense seconds. Wheeljack felt his spark twisting with anticipation of reject and before she could answer his question he took a step back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I'll leave you to whatever you were doin' -"

"You," Arcee burst out. "I was talking about you."

Wheeljack gaped. "Me?"

Arcee laughed nervously at his tone. "Who else is like Cliffjumper - reckless and prideful and too dumb for his own good and..." -She sobered- "...lonely?"

"Well, if this is goin' where I think it's goin'," he murmured with a hesitant grin as he enfolded one of her hands, "I think you'll straighten me out."

After a long moment, Arcee returned the smile. "I hope not."

 


	5. Orion & Ratchet - Stray

Orion heard a noise at the front door - he was certain this time! He'd been hearing this same thing off and on all day, but every time he opened the door, the porch was empty. Bolting out of his chair, Orion threw open the door, eager to catch whoever was pranking him.

What he saw made his jaw drop.

A large white dog was sitting politely on the front step, as though waiting to be let in like a houseguest. When it spotted Orion, it jumped to its paws and woofed hopefully.

Orion crouched down to eye height with the mutt, murmuring in disbelief, "Where did you come from?" The only thing separating them was the screen door, but it was enough to annoy the dog. Scratching at it vigorously, the creature barked.

Hesitantly Orion laid a hand on the screen. The dog responded by pressing its nose against the other side, curiously testing the scent of his fingers. Its fluffy white tail swished back and forth and it licked at the screen, trying to reach skin. When it found its efforts impeded, the dog perked up his ears and cocked his head to one side. It was just about the most adorable pose Orion had ever seen in a dog.

Unable to suppress a smile, Orion rose to his feet and unlocked the door. The dog scrambled back a little to make room for the door to swing out, hunkering down into a playful bow and wagging expectantly. Just as Orion was turning the handle, a flash of black came from the side and propelled the white mutt off the porch. Yelping and growling sounded barely a second later and Orion burst out of his house to see what he already knew was happening - a dogfight.

The white dog was on top, biting viciously at the scruff of a Doberman which Orion recognized. "No! Stop it!" he shouted helplessly, rushing forward to try stopping them. Before he could, the white dog broke off his assault on the Doberman and charged at him instead. Orion had no time to brace himself for a mauling, but he didn't have to. Instead of sinking fangs into him, the dog leapt up, planting huge paws on his chest and shoving him roughly away from the fight.

Orion was stunned for a moment or two when he hit the ground. When he managed to prop himself onto his elbows, he saw the white dog and the Doberman were both on the defensive, circling each other and snarling menacingly. As he watched with wide eyes, Orion realized that the white creature wasn't a dog at all - it was a wolf. He had almost opened his door for a wolf!

The wolf broke the stalemate first, trying to catch ahold of the dog's scruff as he had before, but the Doberman ducked beneath the attack, turned, and clawed at the wolf's side, drawing a thick, crooked line of blood from his neck to his haunch. The two fell into a yowling, snapping heap, limbs tangling and teeth locking together.

Orion felt relief shoot through him as his next-door neighbor bolted out of his house toward them. The other man was much larger and stronger than he and had only a bit of trouble tearing the animals apart.

"Soundwave, no!" Orion's neighbor shouted angrily, hauling his Doberman away from the wolf. Orion forced himself up and barreled into the wolf, holding it down so it wouldn't go after both Soundwave and his owner.

"I'm really sorry about this, Megatronus!" Orion called out over the wolf's vicious barking. When the injured animal calmed slightly, Orion was able to add, "It was completely my fault."

"No, it was _my_ fault," Megatronus assured him, glaring at Soundwave, who stared defiantly back. "I need to get a heavier chain for him so he won't get loose and wander around like this."

Trying to be casual but still struggling, Orion managed to check the gender of the wolf. "I need to get something for _him_ too."

"Your new dog?" Megatronus asked, surprised.

Orion flushed crimson. "Uh...y-yes. This is..." He paused, remembering the way the animals' teeth had locked in the fight - like cogs in a machine. "This is Ratchet."

"Well, I can drop off some chain to you later if you want," Megatronus offered.

Laughing shakily, Orion shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll just keep him inside the house."

"Whatever you say." Megatronus' tone became a shade darker as he warned, "Just keep him off my dog."

Orion watched his neighbor go with a frown. _Yours attacked mine_ , he wanted to call after him, but he didn't. Instead, he leapt off of Ratchet, giving him his space. Ratchet whirled and growled at him, hackles raising dangerously, all his friendliness gone.

"I'm sorry," Orion said cautiously, backing up. "I know you didn't like that, but I didn't know what else to do."

Ratchet's growling trailed off. His blue eyes clouded and he swayed unexpectedly, falling onto one side. Orion stared at him, openmouthed, as he struggled to get back up, whining pitifully when he was unable to do so.

Inching forward, Orion crouched near his head. Ratchet seemed to recognize the position, sniffing him as he had before. Orion moved to touch the blood line streaked across the wolf's side, but Ratchet's lip curled up menacingly and Orion decided not to risk it, going for his ear instead. Ratchet's ear twitched when Orion fingered it. Mistaking that for dislike, Orion released it, but Ratchet tilted his snout up and pressed it into Orion's palm, licking softly. Orion was almost certain he heard the animal say, _Actually, that's where I like it_.

It took Orion a while to maneuver his arms beneath Ratchet's body and pick him up - mostly for the fact that he stopped to console the wolf every time he whined. After carrying the wolf inside the house, Orion wondered where to put him. In the end, he was half-sitting-half-lying on the couch with Ratchet sprawled across his lap, using a wet washcloth to wipe at the streak of blood. It only seemed to smear further and Orion eventually left it alone, convincing himself that it was a lifeline, a reminder that Ratchet was now safe. Nodding vigorously at the thought, Orion made it his mission to scratch the favored spot behind Ratchet's ears.

Ratchet thought this was a perfect arrangement. He pressed close to Orion's stomach and curled his tail over his new owner's knees, the end still wagging occasionally if Orion's fingers found a better spot. Within ten minutes the animal relaxed into sleep, snuffling contentedly. Orion felt his legs starting to numb beneath Ratchet's bulk, but he was warmed by the fur and delighted by the companionship.

As he settled into a more comfortable position, Orion let his thoughts wander about keeping the wolf as a pet. Ratchet liked him, that was certain enough, but Orion wondered if he was already trained. Had he belonged to someone else?

If so, Orion mused drowsily as he closed his eyes, he hoped they wouldn't be looking for Ratchet anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with an illustration on DeviantArt, done by one of my amazing readers! ;3   
> Look [here](http://mariamarcuu.deviantart.com/art/dogfight-461165322)


	6. Breakdown - Very Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - episode "The Human Factor", with Knockout and Breakdown's roles reversed.

Breakdown watched furiously as the mech once known as Knockout, the possessed body of his dead best friend, stood proudly before Megatron.

"Cylas...you have earned your place at the table," Megatron informed him.

"Knockout" grinned and bobbed a short bow, wheels spinning in that pleased way only the real Decepticon should have mustered. "Lord Megatron, I'm honored!"

"Breakdown's dissection table," Megatron finished.

Sadistic joy burst through Breakdown's spark. As Cylas whirled around to stare in horror at the newly-appointed CMO, Breakdown let a toothy grin spread across his face.

"Knockout would be very proud," he laughed as he strode forward, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Cylas looked desperately for any escape, all the while crying, "No, Lord Megatron! Why?!"

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer," Megatron answered condescendingly. "And it is no more. The human factor did indeed tip the scales - in favor of my enemies!"

Soundwave's mask lit up with the image of three children, but Breakdown was too ecstatic for his chance at Knockout's demon to really pay attention to it. Clamping his hand around the thin gray and red neck, Breakdown slammed Cylas to the floor, stunning him.

"He will be a fascinating mess for the janitors," Megatron mused as he approached.

Breakdown came around to stand near Megatron, studying Knockout's body. Leaning over, he tapped Knockout's optic, knowing Cylas was flinching inside and liking it. _Now you know how I feel_ , he thought privately as he growled, "I will leave no fiber or fiber optic undamaged."

Calmly Breakdown followed the Vehicons as they picked up Knockout's body and dragged it off, Cylas pleading for mercy all the while. Breakdown felt barely a sliver of pity, but it was a sliver. Shaking his head free of it, he lifted two fingers and stroked the patch on one side of his face that Knockout had made for him.

 _It's what he would want_.


	7. Dreadwing & Skyquake - Meant to Be

Dreadwing vented silently but quickly as he watched Skyquake finishing writing something down for him on a data pad—the last time he would write for who knew how long.

“There,” Skyquake announced, setting it onto the stack. “You’ve got enough love letters now, I should think?”

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Dreadwing burst out. “What if no one revives you?”

“Dreadwing. Lord Megatron will revive me.”

Dreadwing wasn’t so sure. Since Skyquake’s failure at the Battle of Technar, Megatron had been less than pleased with him. Now their Master was sending Skyquake on a lowly mission of stasis lock on some planet billions of stars away from him.

“What if he forgets about you?” Dreadwing asked worriedly.

“He won’t!”

Dreadwing knew he couldn’t change his brother’s mind, but he still felt the need to voice his concerns. “But—”

“Scrap, I _knew_ you would start fussing when we were saying goodbye,” Skyquake teased, standing and turning to face his brother with crossed arms.

Dreadwing apologized, shifting his weight back and forth. He paused, staring sadly into his brother's identical red optics for a long moment. Skyquake recognized the expression on his face and, feigning reluctance, opened his arms. Dreadwing lunged at him, throwing his arms around Skyquake’s neck. Skyquake laughed softly, resting his chin on Dreadwing’s shoulder.

“Mmm, there’s my brother,” he whispered contentedly.

“Be safe, Skyke,” Dreadwing mumbled, glad they were alone, as it was becoming impossible to maintain his composure.

“Stop crying, Dwing, or I’m going to cry too,” Skyquake muttered as Dreadwing started quivering.

“I’m not...” Dreadwing didn’t even bother finishing his denial. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be fine,” Skyquake told him fiercely, gripping his shoulders to keep him where he was. “You hear? I’ll be just fine until I wake up.”

Dreadwing closed his optics for a long moment and nodded. “I’ll be there as soon as I can to welcome your return.”

Someone cleared their throat from the door and Skyquake and Dreadwing both whirled and set identical thunderous glares on the Vehicon who stood there.

“Um, sorry,” the Vehicon squeaked, cringing beneath their furious stares. “Lord Megatron wants you to go to the bridge, Skyquake, sir.” Message delivered, he scurried off as quickly as possible.

Dreadwing sank back into Skyquake’s arms as soon as the servant was out of sight. “Please, Skyquake, please...” He didn’t know what he was begging for.

Skyquake squeezed him tighter, whispering, “I’ll come home soon. I swear it on my life. When I come back to get you, we can be together forever, as it is meant to be.”

“As it is meant to be,” Dreadwing repeated hoarsely. His brother squeezed him once more, lovingly touching their foreheads together.

As Dreadwing’s blurring vision cleared, he grasped eventually that he was standing alone.


	8. Airachnid/Soundwave - Command

"Soundwave."

The communications officer turned slowly to see Airachnid standing behind him, sneering at him with those jagged teeth of hers.

"I believe you heard that Megatron has promoted me to second-in-command while Starscream is absent?"

Soundwave nodded once but leaned his slim hip casually against the computer station. Airachnid frowned at that.

"You ought to stand at attention in the presence of a superior officer."

Irking Airachnid was something Soundwave actually enjoyed. Tilting his head slightly to the left, he simply stared at the spider-Bot.

"Stand up, Soundwave!"

An alert pinged in Soundwave's audial. Megatron was on his way back to the bridge. Calling up old audio, Soundwave mocked Airachnid with **Megatron** : " _Decepticons! I have returned!_ "

Airachnid seethed for a moment before lunging the few feet between them, slamming Soundwave against the console and pinning his arms with two of her legs. "Listen to me, Soundwave," she hissed. "I am your superior, Megatron's right hand, therefore I have the right to do anything to you." She lifted a hand to his mask, scraping her fingers gently along its edge and leaving thin scratches. "I could even remove this if I chose."

Soundwave bore his gaze into her, daring her to attempt it. Laserbeak sensed his master's rage and unbolted the locks attaching him to Soundwave's compact abdomen, ready to attack.

"But no," Airachnid concluded with a smirk. "I like an air of mystery."

Soundwave responded by letting a tentacle slither out of him and grip her hand, forcing it away from his mask. Tapping into the place where their EM fields intersected, Soundwave radiated hostility to her, making her purse her lips.

"What a rebellious creature," she sighed ruefully, flexing her hand in his grip. "How many of these do you have?" When he failed to even twitch at her words, she shrugged. "Well, no matter. If you make any move against me, I'll be able to count these tentacles one by one as I rip them out."

Soundwave accessed **Starscream** : " _Allow me to be crystal clear - Legend tells of one capable warrior, one who exists here_." **Megatron** next: " _I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon!_ " And last **Skyquake** : " _It will be a shame to crush you, bug. But it is my duty_."

"A shame, really? I didn't know you cared about anyone," Airachnid commented.

 **Megatron** : " _It has been some time_."

"I hope we can work together to change that," Airachnid whispered dangerously. Soundwave watched impassively as she bared her teeth, letting venom drip from them. Some of it splashed onto Soundwave's chest, narrowly missing Laserbeak, but the communications officer didn't even flinch. A tendril of acidic smoke curled up between them as Airachnid hooked one claw under his chin and brought his face close to hers. Soundwave still made no struggle against it. The moment to impale her had to be precise.

"Airachnid."

The spider jerked back from Soundwave at Megatron's voice.

"What are you doing?" the warlord demanded as he stormed forward.

Airachnid waved a hand airily. "Just...communicating with Soundwave."

Soundwave pulled himself up from the console and stood at attention, which not only aggravated Airachnid but also revealed to Megatron the swiftly spreading burn on his chest.

Megatron glowered when he saw it. "Soundwave, come here."

Obediently he moved forward, but as he traveled up the steps to the higher platform, Soundwave stumbled, his vision twirling in different dark colors. Though he had planned to exaggerate the damage Airachnid had done, he hadn't expected this.

Megatron's hands wrapped around his elbows, pulling him upright. Soundwave vented quickly, trying to pull away so he could stand on his own, stuttering out **Starscream** : "... _sensors must-t-t be faulty_ \- "

" _'Communicating'_ with him, Airachnid?!" Megatron shouted angrily. "You've wounded him and impaired his ability to perform his duty!"

"Apologies, Lord Megatron," Airachnid said hastily, bowing low. "I shall accompany him to Knockout's care."

"No!" Megatron snapped. "I will do it myself." Thus, keeping ahold of one of Soundwave's arms, he led him down the hall. "Soundwave," he muttered in a low tone when the door to the command center closed behind them, "I believe you should monitor Airachnid and keep me appraised of her...trustworthiness."

Soundwave glanced up at him disappointedly, protesting **Starscream** : " _I do not wish to question your all-seeing wisdom...I believe it is in Lord Megatron's best interest that we ensure his enemy's destruction_." Then **Optimus** : " _I might derail its objective by removing its head_."

Megatron shook his head. "No, not yet. She must not suspect our distrust of her. Only when she betrays us will I allow you to do what you wish to her." He stopped, gesturing for Soundwave to enter Knockout's medical bay. Nodding his thanks, the CCO went for the door.

"Oh, and Soundwave?" Megatron called after him.

Soundwave tilted his head slightly, signaling his gained attention.

"Do not ever use a recording of Optimus Prime in my presence again." Megatron was calm as he spoke, knowing that Soundwave didn't need anything harsher.

Nodding once more, Soundwave left his master with a swiftly growing satisfaction. He was quite looking forward to his next encounter with Airachnid.


	9. Bulkhead & Miko - Change

"Bulkhead!" came the ecstatic cry that the Bot had been waiting for.

"Hey, Miko!" he boomed, clomping eagerly through the space bridge. "How's my little - ?" He froze mid-sentence as Miko ran around the corner toward him.

She had changed. Miko, his fifteen-year-old immature, reckless Miko, had _changed_. She was taller and curvy in both the hips and chest. Her nose was longer and her chin firmer and her mouth fuller, but it was what framed her face that shocked Bulkhead. She no longer had her hair in pigtails and a braid; it hung long and loose over her shoulders, straight as silk except for two thick strands in the front which were curled into spiraling ringlets.

Physically, Bulkhead barely recognized her. In fact, the only way he was absolutely sure this was Miko was by the much-fainter-than-before shock of pink gracing her bangs.

"Bulkhead!" Miko squealed again, throwing her arms wide. Bulkhead automatically bent down and held out a finger, which Miko tackled like it was her lifeline. "I'm so glad you're here! I haven't seen you in ages! Are the others coming too? Are Arcee and Bumblebee coming to see Jack and Raf? How is everyone? Is Optimus all happy now that he's back on Cybertron?"

"Miko, you...I'm..." Bulkhead stammered. The girl stopped her stream of questions, looking up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away from his hand, suddenly concerned.

Bulkhead almost groaned aloud. Even her expressions were different. Whenever his Miko was nervous or worried, her little nose scrunched up. Not now. Now there were stress creases between her eyebrows - her eyebrows, right above her eyes, which shone out boldly from mascara and eyeshadow.

He had to get himself under control. This was still Miko, Bulkhead convinced himself, and he was still Bulkhead. The one she wanted to see.

"I'm glad to see you," Bulkhead said at last with a grin, beckoning her to climb into his palm. "How old are you now?"

"Seventeen!" Miko exclaimed. "I've got a car, but it's nothing like you. It's all clunky and it got wrecked after my first dune jump. I tried to paint it green so it would look like you, but it kinda looks gray instead, like some kind of zombie hearse or something."

"Sounds cool," Bulkhead laughed, making her laugh too. As Miko began telling him about plans she'd made for them beforehand, Bulkhead realized something that made his spark soar like one of those human fireworks.

She had the same smile.


End file.
